


INVADER PINK- Episode 2: Base Sweet Base

by Leolamin1397



Series: INVADER PINK [2]
Category: Invader Zim, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure, Comedy, Crossover, Dark Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leolamin1397/pseuds/Leolamin1397
Summary: Pink has setup her base in Beach City, now it's time to show it off to Steven! As well as introduce him to the rest of the Court of Pink Diamond! This is the first step to the conquest of Earth!!...... Isn't it?
Relationships: Pearl/Pink Diamond (Steven Universe), Pink Diamond & Spinel (Steven Universe), Pink Diamond/Steven Universe
Series: INVADER PINK [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648702
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	INVADER PINK- Episode 2: Base Sweet Base

__

_A massive group of gems stands before a stage and the flag of the Diamond authority before saluting._

_Pink jumps onto the stage presenting herself with a huge smile before the gems, just as three massive shadows loom over her._

_Pink looks up at the shadows of Yellow, Blue, and White who looks at her curiously as Pink gives them a smile Spinel popping up behind and waving_

_Yellow and Blue look at each other worried as White smiles reaching down and picking up Pink dropping her onto her leg ship._

_Pink falls into the ship and it takes off sprinting before leaping into the air and vanishing with a twinkle, the ship then quickly appears over Earth._

_From the ship a pink object is shot out towards the planet, the object crashes on a beach and from the Crater Pink shadow emerges with an evil grin with other shadows backing her as crystals and wires emerge from the ground_

_Spinel is then shown frantically running towards the screen with a smile on her face before smashing into it causing it to shatter._

_Finally, Steven is shown on a table kicking his legs casually as Pearl scans him with a device and Peridot looks at screens showing his body and vitals._

_A ruined Beach City is shown with fire spreading and crystals coming out of the ground as thousands of people start to kneel and bow their heads. They are shown to be bowing to Pink's Leg ship which stands proudly on the Beach, panning up to show Pink on top laughing manically over her Colony with Steven by her side._

_Pan out to show that this was all in Pink's head as she is standing in the playground in her human disguise. Steven is shaking Pink's shoulder trying to get her out of her fantasy, but finally jumps out of the way as a dodge ball comes flying. It hits Pink square in face making her flip and land on her face with an annoyed groan_

**INVADER PINK**

**Episode 2: Base Sweet Base**

It had just reached afternoon on the sunny beach. Inside Steven’s house he was in his room asleep at his desk with a textbook and notebooks. He was fast asleep snoring and drooling a bit, until a THUD hit his window. Then another, and then another, and then another until finally waking the boy.

“Ugh-wha-?” Steven says, rubbing his eyes as another THUD filled the room. 

He then looked to the window and saw that the THUD’s were coming from something smacking against it. With a groan Steven walks towards the window as another THUD happens.

“What’s going on out-?” Steven asks annoyed, pulling the window open, but as he did whatever object that was hitting the window hit him right in the face, knocking him onto his back with a SMACK!

Steven groans as he looks up and sees that it was a pinkish ball that had just smacked him in the face. He picks it up confused and examines it until a voice from outside got his attention.

“Finally got your attention!” Pink yells.

“Pink?” Steven says, surprised picking up the ball and going to the window to see the Diamond in her human disguise.

“Steven! Come down here, we need to talk.” Pink says sternly.

“Pink, why didn’t you just ring the doorbell? Why’d you bounce this ball on my window?” Steven asks.

“I don’t know what a doorbell is. And that’s not a ball.” Pink says pointing at Steven.

“Hello!” Spinel says as she uncurls, revealing herself in her full form in Steven’s hand.

Steven lets out a surprised scream, dropping a giggling Spinel to the ground. Pink looked on bored as Steven took a moment to catch his breath.

“Come squishy, I got a schedule to keep, get down here, let’s go!” Pink orders.

“Um, Hello why are you screaming at my house?” A male voice said.

Pink looked in front of her to see a human, a full grown one to her knowledge. He was taller than her in her current form. He had long brown hair that could rival a quartz soldier, though the top of his head was bald. He wore torn jeans, sandals, and a wife-beater undershirt.

“Oh….. hello….. Elderly human.” Pink says nervously.

“Geez, I’m not that old.” He says.

“I was just standing here….. Completely normally…. And just admiring your….. Door.” Pink says trying to be convincing.

“By screaming at the window of my son's room?” He asks curiously.

“..........You're a little too smart for your own good.” Pink says darkly as she reaches behind her back.

“WAIT! Dad, this is my new friend Pink! The one we talked about.” Steven said, coming from the front door holding the ball Spinel.

“Oh this is Pink?! Nice to meet you, I’m Steven’s father Greg.” Greg says, extending his hand to shake, Pink recoiling.

“Ga-Reg?” Pink says slightly disgusted.

“Steven has told me so much about you.” Greg says.

“Like what?” Pink says with narrowed eyes.

“Oh, how you two became friends on the first day of school. It's so nice seeing my son make friends so fast, I was a little worried to be honest. So what brings you here?” Greg asks.

“Oh, she’s here to get back the ball she leant me.” Steven says running down the stairs holding up the spinel ball, Spinel let’s out a muffled giggle making Steven sweat.

“Oh that’s cute.” Greg says looking at the ball.

“Yeah, that is the reason I am here. Now if you don’t mind I need to borrow your Steven. And if this seems suspicious in any way I have at least 100 reasons as to why it’s not.” Pink says as she takes Steven’s hand.

“Oh it’s alright, though I should talk to your parents first.” Greg says.

“Pair-rents?” Pink asks confused as Steven gets nervous.

“Yeah, are your mom or dad home?” Greg asks.

“Um, dad about that.” Steven says nervously.

“My Diamond, are you out here?” A voice said.

The three look up to see Pearl emerging from Pink’s house, only she was not in her Homeworld attire. Now wearing a basic pair of blue jeans and beige short sleeved shirt, her hair covering her gem.

“Pearl, what are you-?” Pink says annoyed until Steven covers her mouth.

“There she is, Pink’s mom. Pearl….. Diamandis.” Steven says rushed with a smile.

“Please remove your filthy hand from My Diamonds mouth.” Pearl says, glaring at Steven as she walked over.

“Oh, well hello Pearl, nice to meet you. You have a wonderful young daughter. I guess she doesn’t get her hair from you.” Greg says, noting Pink’s appearance compared to Pearl’s.

“I’m pretty sure she came out like that.” Pearl says nonchalantly.

“So is there a Mr. Diamandis I get to meet?” Greg asks.

“Uh, yeah sure. My Diamond we have things we need to do, get your Steven we need to get this done.” Pearl says.

“Diamond, cute nickname. Well you are just next door, so I guess it’s alright for you to play with your friend. Just come back before dark.” Greg instructs.

“Kay Dad, love you.” Steven says hugging his father before taking Pink’s hand and running to her house Pearl following behind.

“Cute Kid, seems kinda familiar though.” Greg says scratching his beard.

“Wooo, that was close.” Steven says relieved.

“Pearl, why'd you come out? I told you to stay in the base.” Pink asks.

“I am still not comfortable with you talking and walking amongst these humans. And I put on a disguise before leaving, just like you as to not draw attention, and it appears to have worked.” Pearl explains.

“Come Pearl, I told you Steven is an official minion. And thus can be trusted.” Pink explains.

“But what about that other human?” Pearl asks looking back at Greg.

“Steven helped us there. He got that other human to back off by saying you were my….. What was that again, and why was it important?” Pink asks.

“I said that Pearl was your mom, your parent. That basically means--” Steven tried to explain.

“WAIT! My thing is more important, we’ll save your thing after we’re done with my thing.” Pink says proudy marching forward as Steven lets out a groan.

Pink brought Steven up to her new home opening the door and letting him enter. Steven was then greeted by a barren house, similar to when he and his father first came into their home.

“Behold, Steven, this shall be the cover of our operation. When the drooling masses of humanity look upon this structure they’ll be none the wiser. Completely unaware that under their feet I’ll be planning they’re conquest and subjugation!!” Pink says excited.

“It’s a little barren.” Steven says.

“Something that will be changed very soon.” Pearl says as she holds out a spherical device Pink excitingly taking it from her.

“With this device we will be able to mimic your human internal decorations. I spent all of last night taking pictures of samples in order to use.” Pink says as the sphere glowed and then a holographic screen that then began to show still images of a living room, kitchen, bathroom, etc.

“Oh wow, that’s really….. Wait a minute….This is my house!” Steven says recognizing the images.

“Yeah they are, I mean you were right there. Why wouldn’t we use what we had access to?” Pearl said.

“You broke into my house and…..OH MY!” Steven gasped blushing as a picture of Steven sleeping in bed was shown his mouth wide open sprawled on his bed.

“Actually it wasn’t me, it was the rubies.” Pink said.

“So you're gonna copy my house?” Steven asks.

“Mim-Ic, Steven. It will be similar, but not the same. Especially once I make a few changes to make this suitable for Muah.” Pink says as a new screen came up.

Pink then began to fiddle with the new screen, poking it with an observant eye and mumbling to herself as she did.

“Okay, have this be this color, put that here, I want that to look like that, this rug is perfect here. AAAAND DONE!!” Pink says pleased with herself holding up the device and then tossed it to the middle of the floor where it started to blink and beep.

“Oh, what’s this gonna do?” Steven says kneeling down to look at the device.

Just then, Pink grabbed Steven by the back of his shirt collar and let out a “HIT THE DECK!” as she ran out of the house. With Steven in tow, Pink and Pearl leaped over the railing and jumped onto the sand. Getting a few yards away from the house the ducked in cover pressing their bodies to the ground.

FWABANG!!!

A pink flash and explosion shook the house to it’s foundation as Pink flooded the windows and doorway. Steven Marveled at the spectacle until the lights finally died down. After waiting a few more minutes Pink and Pearl stood up and picked up Steven as well. They re-entered the house again and Steven was amazed by what he saw. The once barren building now looked like a proper house. The walls were painted a light pink with the ceiling a darker shade. The living room had an elegant looking couch with throw pillows, a small table in front of it, and under that a small rug with a pink diamond on it. Steven felt a little envious as he looked at the massive flatscreen TV that laid on the wall before the couch.

“WOW, it took me and my dad hours to get the house looking decent and you did it in seconds.” Steven said amazed looking around.

“It’s a simple gem constructor, all you see are hard light constructs made to emulate your human homes.” Pearl explained.

“A perfect cover, they’ll never be able to tell the difference.” Pink says with a confident laugh.

“Wow it looks so real…. Though it is still a little barren.” Steven says looking inside the fridge and cabinets seeing they were empty.

“What is stuff supposed to be in there?” Pink asked.

“Yeah, food.” Steven says simply.

“You mean that stuff you put in your mouths and crush up and let slide down you tracts squirming and……. Egh, why would we--?” Pearl started to say before Pink interrupted her.

“Hm, that would help with the whole look we're going for, Pearl remind me later to get food!” Pink states.

“Yes, my Diamond.” Pearl says defeated.

“Either way we have all the human amenities, like this human sustenance storage facility.” Pink says.

“Kitchen.” Steven says.

“This Human gathering spot.” Pink says.

“The Living Room.” Steven says.

“And this Human thinking chamber.” Pink says.

“The Bathroom.” Steven says.

“What’s a bathroom?” Spinel asks making Steven let out a worried “Uuuummm.”

“I’m sure it’s where Humans do something simple and adorable. Now come on there’s more to show, Pearl it’s time to show him the base.” Pink says.

“My Diamond, are you sure?” Pearl asks.

“I am Pearl, we’ll be heading to my personal chamber.” Pink says taking Steven’s hand with Spinel following behind.

Pink takes Steven to the back of the house to a door with a Pink Diamond on the door's face. Pink pushed open the door and revealed a bedroom, Steven marveled as Spinel ran in and looked around. The room was rather big with a closet and bathroom. A Queen sized bed laid against the wall in the center of the room, it had Pink pillows and a Pink comforter with a Diamond pattern. By its side was a nightstand with a normal looking alarm clock by the side.

“WOW!! This is your bedroom?!” Steven says amazed.

“Why yes, had to do a few adjustments but now it’s fit for a Diamond.” Pink said.

  
“This thing is so bouncy!!” Spinel says jumping on the bed.

“That’s a bed, and it certainly is soft. You're gonna get some good sleep here.” Steven says touching the bed.

“Sleep? That thing organics do to regain energy? HA, gems don’t have such an obvious weakness and certainly not a Diamond. Anyway get on, we have-hm, that is soft.” Pink says as she lays on the bed Spinel crawling up beside her.

Steven shrugs a bit but lays next to Pink hands on his gut with a peaceful expression on his face.

“So what are we doing?” Steven asks.

“This!” Pink says as her hand slams down onto the alarm clock.

Before Steven could say anything the clock let out a few rings, when suddenly the bed flipped into the wall before going back to where it was. Steven let out a panicked scream, Spinel let out an excited shriek, and Pink was stoic as they slid down a Pink tube going down. A pink flash filled the end of the tube as Pink popped up in her full Diamond form and sat upon a throne with a confident smile on her face. Then Spinel landed on her lap with a “WEEEE!” and made Pink grunt, followed by Steven landing atop her the added weight making Pink gag. After a moment to collect themselves, Pink picked the two up by their collars and let out an annoyed growl.

“My Diamond!” Pearl says running up and saluting.

“I’m fine, Pearl. And the bedroom transfer seems to be working well.” Pink says.

“THAT WAS AWESOME!!” Steven yelled excited.

  
“I KNOW RIGHT!! LET’S GO AGAIN!!” Spinel cheered.

“LET’S GO AGAIN!!” Steven echoed.

“NO!! Both of you focus, please.” Pink yelled annoyed, putting the two down next to her on both sides.

“Oh right.” Steven says embarrassed.

Steven then finally took a moment to look at where he was. He was surrounded by pink crystalline walls and steel. On the walls were various crystal veins transfering strange liquid and energy through them. Before him was a massive control room, he stood beside the Pink throne and before them was a massive screen and control panels.

“Whoa.” Steven said simply.

“Your dang right whoa! Behold the nerve-center of the court of Pink Diamond! You are the first human to lay eyes upon it, but in due time all of humanity will pay tribute to me here!” Pink said in self-aggrandizing fashion.

“Is this under your house? How did you build all this so quickly so fast, you’ve only been here a few days.” Steven says amazed.

“Our race's technology far exceeds your own, don’t try racking your little mind around it, you'll just hurt yourself.” Peridot says from behind making Steven yelp and jump into Pink’s arms getting an agitated look from Pearl.

“Ah, there you are Peridot. Steven this is my Peridot, she is in charge of all the tech and science our conquest will require. She is quite ingenious….. Not as ingenious as me but still pretty impressive, compared to you at least.” Pink says as she puts Steven back down.

“You flatter me with your praise my Diamond, I am clearly nothing compared to you.” Peridot says bowing and doing the Diamond salute.

“Well it’s nice to meet you Peridot. My Mom is pretty smart too.” Steven says extending his hand for her to shake.

“Yes, yes, very interesting. Now if you would be so kind to get in the tube.” Peridot says gesturing to her side showing that she was standing next to a human sized glass tube with the top open.

“What?” Steven asked, looking at the tube.

“I have a lot of things that need to be done and I would really like to get this out of the way ASAP. So if you would get in the tube so I can begin experimenting on you.” Peridot says.

“Peridot, what do you think you're doing?” Pink asks with narrowed eyes.

“Isn’t this the human test subject? You wanted me to examine a specimen so we can learn as much about the human race as possible and their organic workings.” Peridot says.

“NO! This is my Human minion, Steven!” Pink says with a hiss.

“OH, THAT HUMAN!! Pardon my insolence, my Diamond.” Peridot says apologetically.

“Just don’t let it happen again. I’ll get you a human to experiment on, just keep focusing on that other specimen I gave you.” Pink says.

“With all due respect my Diamond, I don’t think I can learn much from this creature. It is incredibly dumb, smelly and a bit cling-.” Peridot says until something jumps on Peridot’s back making her scream. “AAAHHH!! IT’S ATTACKING!! THE ORGANIC IS TRYING TO SHATTER ME!! OH SWEET STARS HELP ME!! RUBIES, WHERE ARE THE RUBIES?!!” Peridot screams in terror as she flails on the ground as the creature was on her back

“DOGGIE!!” Steven squees happily.

On Peridot’s back was a Corgi with orangish fur and a white belly. It looked as happy as can be as it looked around and then down as Peridot, licking her cheek. Peridot let out a terrified shriek as everyone watched, Steven quickly ran up to the Corgi and began to pet it making iit happy. It eventually rolled off of Peridot’s back so Steven could rub its belly, allowing Peridot to crawl behind Pink’s throne.

“Oh who’s a good boy? You are! Yes you are, you cutie.” Steven cooed as he rubbed the Corgi’s belly.

“Peridot why isn’t it in containment?” Pink asks.

“It escaped, it’s small body slipped right through the bars.” Peridot said peeking from behind the throne.

“Pink, Ms. Peridot, it’s a dog. A corgi to be specific, and a super-duper cute one too. I bet Lion would love you!” Steven says with a laugh as it licks his face, Spinel walking over joining it burying her face in it’s belly.

“It smells like Pink that one time she tried digging a hole in the classroom and instead hit a was-.” Spinel says with a smile.

“Thank you for naming it, now Peridot got it back to the lab so you can continue studying it.” Pink says rushed and with a small gesture to a scared Peridot.

“Oh hey it has a collar. Your name is Pumpkin? That is so cute. Pink, you gotta return this dog to its owner.” Steven said, picking up the dog and pointing to it’s tag.

“It has an owner? And why would I, it wanted to come with me? It practically ran up to wanting to be taken.” Pink says.

“Pink, this tag means that this dog has a home. And if it doesn’t return to that home, someone’s gonna be looking for it and asking questions.” Steven advises.

“Ugh, you humans and your questions. Fine, Peridot finish up whatever tests you have left and then…… I don’t know let out back into town.” Pink says with a shrug as Peridot came out from behind the throne.

She cautiously came to Steven who was still holding the Corgi. He held out the dog with a smile as Peridot grimaced. She held out her mechanical hand and shot out a green beam that trapped the corgi in a bubble though it didn’t seem to mind as Peridot floated it off.

“Are all creatures on this planet this friendly?” Spinel asks.

“Eh, 50/50.” Steven says shaking his hand.

“See Pearl, Steven’s already putting in the work. Giving us vital intel on the planet.” Pink says making Pearl grunt.

“Anyway, time to show you more of this impressive base.” Pink says as she picks Steven up by his collar and carries him down the throne’s stairs and down a hallway.

\-----

Pink and her court made their way down a large hallway made from the Pink Metal and crystal veins. Steven marvelled at every sight he saw as they walked down the hallway Spinel skipping beside him.

“This is all incredible, how big is it?” Steven asked.

“I honestly don’t know, walked around for a bit and found like 14 different rooms. I kinda figure it’s as big as I need it to be.” Pink says with a shrug.

“This place is only a taste of the luxury of Homeworld.” Pearl explained.

“Oh wow, was your home even more incredible than this place?” Steven asked.

“Indeed it is my little human, the wonders of Homeworld are beyond your understanding. If you were to glimpse at its majesty for even a second I’d have to carry what’s left of your brains in a bubble.” Pink says.

“It’s true, I was only in her room for 5 minutes, but it was way more impressive than where we used to sleep in the classroom.” Spinel said.

“Ah please, this base is leagues above that hovel. This whole place is a MARVEL IN GEM ENGINEERING!!” Pink roared making the hallway shake.

CRASH!!

A pipe landed before the group with a massive crash blocking their path moving forward. Pink’s face and arms fell as she stared at the pipe.

“For the love of the stars above! RUBIES, THERE’S AN OBSTRUCTION IN THE HALL!!” Pink yells down the hall looking for them.

“I’ll call them on the communicator.” Pearl says.

“Oh don’t worry, allow me.” Steven says walking to the pipe.

“Steven, that’s sweet, but no.” Pink says.

“Nah don’t worry it’s not too big a thing.” Steven says kneeling down and grabbing hold of the pipe.

“Steven I don’t want you hurting-.” Pink starts.

“Theerre-weee-GO!” Steven grunts as he lifts the pipe out of the way and pushes against the wall out of their walking path.

“..............” Pink and Pearl were silent as Spinel clapped happily at Steven’s feat.

“What?” Steven asks curiously as he stretches out his arms.

“.........Nothing.” Pink says wide eyed. 

\------

They continued walking until they came into another room, this had a massive structure in the center. The only thing Steven could compare it to was a heart, he could even hear a beat. It glowed rhythmically with each THUMP, he could see the veins were all connected to it. He could see surges of energy coming from the heart and through the veins and out the room to probably the whole facility.

“And this is the Heart of the base, both literally and metaphorically. BEHOLD THE CRYSTAL HEART!!” Pink announced showing off the mechanism.

“Hey, it even looks like a human heart.” Steven says pointing to it.

“Yeah, ain’t that a coincidence.” Spinel says smiling.

“Yeah yeah, that’s interesting. Do you wanna know how powerful this thing is?” Pink says wanting to keep the focus on her.

“How powerful is it?” Steven asks.

Pink prepared to answer only to be cut off.

“In human terms it would be 250 megawatts of power, this could power Beach City a thousand times over. And this is a travel version made to be carried across stars and used to power bases made on colonies. It’s output is nothing compared to what is powering Pink’s ship and that pales to the one powering Homeworld. That could power a million Earths.” Sapphire says suddenly appearing beside Pink, making her yelp.

“A…..Million….. Earths?” Steven says amazed.

“Yeah that is like……… a lot of Earths. I wonder if a Million Earths could power Homeworld, wait how could a million Earth’s power Homeworld?” Spinel began to think, confusing herself for a bit.

“SAPPHIRE!! WHY DID YOU CUT ME OFF?!!” Pink yelled annoyed.

“All for your safety my Diamond.” Sapphire says bluntly.

“MY WHAT?!” Pink yells again.

KAWAM!!

A few feet away from where Pink was standing another pipe fell embedding itself into the ground. Everyone but Sapphire was surprised and scared.

“SORRY!! MY BAD!!” One of the rubies yelled from above.

“Oh, right, thank you Sapphire. AND WILL ONE OF YOU PLEASE SCREW THIS THING ON CORRECTLY?!” Pink yells up at the rubies.

“Hi, I’m….” Steven says raising his hand for her to shake.

“Steven Demayo Universe, Pink told you about me you. Charmed.” Sapphire says shaking Steven’s hand.

“Wow, so you're all named after gemstones and- _Woooo_ -you got a cold hand.” Steven says with a shiver.

“Yeah. It comes with being me.” Sapphire says.

“Steven, this is Sapphire, she is meant to be my guide, pointing me down the right path with her future vision.” Pink says gesturing to the small blue gem.

“Would be nice if ya listened, my radiance.” Sapphire says under her breath.

“Hey I listen plenty of times!” Pink says offended.

\------

“I know what I’m doing!” Pink says as she inserts a battery to a generator Sapphire standing by, as soon as she did Pink got electrocuted, and the lights went out all over Beach City.

\----

“I know what I’m doing!” Pink says as she presses a button sending a rocket flying into the sky. She and Sapphire watch until the rocket hits an overhead seagull making it explode. Then the debris fell back down to the Ocean and landed on a fishing boat making it sink.

\----

“I know what I’m doing.” Pink says with a whisper, standing over Connie as she was asleep, holding a strange vial with a glowing liquid. She went in to inject only for Connie to suddenly wake up.

“Wha-what-What-WHAT?! WHAT ARE YOU….?!!” Connie yelled in a panic until Pink sprayed her with a gas causing her to sleep again.

“Connie? Is everything all right up there?” A female voice from outside Connie’s room says as footsteps come closer.

“GO GO GO!!” Pink whispers yells as she and Sapphire make for the window.

\--------

“Wait, future vision? YOU CAN SEE THE FUTURE?!” Steven says amazed.

“I can.” Sapphire says.

“WOW. Not to be rude, but may I see a demonstration?” Steven asks.

“Of course, just come closer.” Sapphire says smiling, gesturing for him to come closer which he did.

“Closer.” Sapphire says, and Steven did so.

“Closer.” Sapphire says, Steven taking another step.

“Cloooooser.” Sapphire says until she and Steven were nose to nose.

CRACK!!

“SERIOUSLY?!!” Pink yells up again as a pipe landed where Steven was.

“There’s your demonstration.” Sapphire says before walking away cool.

“Cooooool…… and thank you for not letting me die.” Steven says.

“Pink would be really upset if you did, and my life is a lot easier if she isn’t upset. Know what I mean?” Sapphire says turning to Steven and lifting up her hair revealing her one eye and winking at him.

“EYE--see what you mean.” Steven says catching himself.

“Okay you 5 get down here!” Pink orders looking up at the ceiling.

With that order the 5 rubies jumped from the rafters and landed before their diamond saluting as they did.

“Forgive us my Diamond. It’s looking to be a lot more difficult getting everything working.” The Ruby commander says.

“Didn’t Peridot give you instructions?” Pearl asks.

“She did….. But one of my subordinates got angry and tore them up.” The commander says.

“WHY IS THIS SHAPED LIKE A SQUARE?!! WHERE DOES IT GO?!!” One of the rubies yelled holding out a square pipe that had nothing to to screw into.

“Ugh, Steven, this is the Ruby Squad. My bodyguards and attack force.” Pink says with a groan.

“I remember them, they almost tore my limbs off.” Steven said with a sprinkle of spite in his voice.

“Sorry about that.” One of them said apologetically.

“Eh, water under the bridge. So what’re your names?” Steven asks.

“Ruby!” They all answer.

“.......All of you?” Steven asks.

“Yeah, so?” The commander asks.

“Isn’t that a little confusing?” Steven asks. 

“What? Nah, it’s simple. Watch. Hey, Ruby!” The commander says, turning and calling to the squad.

“Yes!” Two rubies said saluting.

“No, not you, Ruby, I was calling Ruby.” The commander says, the other letting out and “Oh” before stepping back.

“It’s all in the pronunciation.” The commander says turning back to Steven.

“Wouldn’t it be easier if you guys had like codenames or something?” Steven asks.

“Codenames?” Pearl in disbelief.

“Yeah you know, something to distinguish all of you. Names to help identify and claim as your own like……” Steven says as he examines them.

“Your Navy.” Steven says pointing to the ruby with the gem on her belly making her blush.

“Your Eyeball.” pointing to the gem that had one eye getting an annoyed grunt.

“Your Leggy.” Pointing to the leg gem making her fiddle her fingers nervously.

“Your Army.” pointing to the gem on her bicep getting a growl.

“What about me?” The commander asks.

“Hmmmm, Palmly sounds a little weird. Maybe you should just be Ruby…. Cause you're in charge.” Steven says.

The rubies huddle together and begin to talk amongst themselves. They talked, looked back at Steven, and then talked again.

“We’ll think about it.” Ruby says.

“Well, you can think about it once you FIX THE DANG PIPING! Go to Peridot and ask for another copy of instructions. Now hussle!” Pink yells making the rubies salute and run out of the room. “Egh, it's tough being the Diamond.” She groans.

“So far you're not doing a bad job.” Steven says.

“Why thank you, man I would love for White to hear you say that…… but then she’d probably step on you. Anyway let's continue our tour.” Pink making her way out of the room Steven and Spinel follow behind. As they left Pearl approached Sapphire.

“My Clarity I would like to-.” Pearl says.

“You want to ask me if Steven is a threat to our Diamond. And to answer that question I can’t.” Sapphire says.

“What?” Pearl says shocked.

“I can see the short term for him, but in terms of going further into the future, he possesses too many possibilities. I can’t sort through them all. To be honest, ever since landing on this planet my Future Vision has been getting a little wonky. I could plot the course of an Agate's whole cycle with one look, but there’s something about these humans.” Sapphire says.

“Is this something to worry about?” Pearl asks.

“Probably. But the kid seems nice, so lay off him. Also don’t slip up later.” Sapphire says walking away leaving Pearl.

\------

“And this is the holo-room!” Pink said as she gestured to a massive Pink room with grid like patterns across it.

"So cool!" Steven said with stars in his eyes, Pink smiling that she was impressing her new friend.

“You see Steven, this-” Pink begins to explain until Steven interrupted her.

“Oh is this place like the Forge-Deck from Star-Voyager? Using advanced hard-light construction technology and sensory manipulation to create holograms so real it feels like you're in the place you imagine!” Steven says amazed.

“It-um-actually works exactly-like-that.” Pink says her face falling a bit.

“So cool.” Steven says picking up her spirits again.

“This is the most state of the art version to be developed. Synced to my gem signature responding only to me and those I give clearance to making my thoughts reality.” Pink says, extending her hand and making a flower appear to Steven’s amazement as she handed it to him and he felt it.

“What do you use this place for?” Steven asks.

“Well obviously to prepare for battle. To create accurate battle scenarios in order to prepare the body and mind for any conflict that may stand before me.” Pink says proudly.

“Didn’t we use it yesterday to play a super big version of Ships and Comets?” Spinel says getting a shush from Pink.

“What’s Ships and Comets?” Steven asks.

“Oh it’s super fun you would love it! It’s when-” Spinel says.

“THAT’S NOT IMPORTANT! Anyway this place is where anything can happen.” Pink says.

“Anything?” Steven asks.

“Anything.” Pink says smirking.

“May I have a demonstration?” Steven asks.

“That’s not good enough for you?” Pink asks, pointing to the flower.

“It’s impressive, but I was expecting something a little more from the Radiant Pink Diamond.” Steven says with a smirk, twirling the flower only for it to vanish into pink sparkles.

“Oh hohoho! You want more my little human, you’ll get more. You were smart to join my side Steven, cause soon enough I’ll have this whole world in the palm of my hand.” Pink says with a hearty laugh.

“You really are confident.” Steven says smiling.

“And why shouldn’t I be, I’m ME! Though I can understand your confusion, with all our time together we’ve never been properly introduced. So why don’t I show you, who you are really standing before.” Pink says with a smirk as she bows and the room suddenly goes dark.

**_WHAT’S MY NAME-CHINA ANNE MCCLAIN_ **

_(Music starts playing as the room lit up again. Pink, Steven, and Spinel were upon a stage in a massive hall on Homeworld. Banners with the Pink Diamond flying overhead and thousands of gems surrounding the stage in attention.)_

**_PINK_ **

I’m calling all troops on deck

_(The gems stepped in unison and saluted Pink.)_

Calling out to lost gems and shards

I'm gettin' tired of the disrespect

We won't stop 'til we rule the world

_(With a twirl of her hand the Diamond Authority flag formed in her hands which she rested on her shoulder with a smirk.)_

It's our time, we up next! (Next, next)

_(Raising the flag she pointed to one side of the gathering getting a roar of chants.)_

Our games about to be set (set, set)

_(Pointing to the other side getting more chants.)_

They ain't seen nothing yet

Tell him who's in charge so he don't forget

_(Pink raises the flag over her head before pointing it at Steven and booping his nose with the top.)_

What's my name, what's my name? (Diamond)

Say it louder

_(PInk strolls down the steps of the stage, the gems parting to make her path as they chanted her name.)_

What's my name, what's my name? (Diamond)

Feel the power

_(Pink stabs the flag into the ground then raises her fists into the air before flexing both her arms.)_

No one's gonna stop us soon the world will be ours

_(Pink strolls around the flagpole arms outstretched as the gems around her bowed.)_

What's my name, what's my name?

What's it, what's it, say it, say it loud

(Diaaaaamond, Diaaaaaamond)

All eyes on me, let me see 'em (Diaaaaamond, Diaaaaaamond)

What's it, what's it, say it, say it

(Uma ah ah)

PINK Diamond

_(The gems then grab Steven and Spinel, letting them crowd surf atop of them before tossing them into the air.)_

I'm the queen of this town

I call the shots, you know who I am

_(Pink grabs the two while sitting on a throne, one leg over the other with a pleased smile on her face, bouncing her foot.)_

I don't need to wear no fake crown

Stand up to me, you don't stand a chance

_(Spinel flips off Pink landing beside the throne as Pink places Steven on her lap like he was his child with an eager smile on her face.)_

It's my time, its up next (next, next)

_(Pink reaches for a dial on one of the arms of her throne, turning it all the way as energy coursed from the throne onto what looked like the bridge of a spaceship filled with gems.)_

My courts as real as it gets (gets, gets)

_(Pink says raising her fist in the air, getting chants from the surrounding gems.)_

The worst is now the best

Underestimating me will be their last regret

_(Pink says with an evil grin as she holds him tight and then pulls a lever by the side of the throne. Causing the ship to go into lightspeed stars rushing past them.)_

What's my name, what's my name? (Diamond)

Say it louder

What's my name What's my name? (Diamond)

Feel the power

No one's gonna stop us soon the world will be ours

What's my name, what's my name?

What's it, what's it, say it, say it

_(Pink lifts Steven over her head as she stands up off the throne. She then places him on her hair the boy easily grabbing on and staying there as she marched away confidently from the throne towards the saluting gems.)_

**_SPINEL_ **

You know what they say bad gems have all the fun

Never learned how to count 'cause I'm number one

_(Spinel jumped up onto Pink thrones excitedly and immediately pressed a button on the arm causing the ship to spin and sending everyone tumbling.)_

Ready here we, come We always get our way

It's a tyrant's life, every single day (hey!)

_(Spinel was having the time of her life pressing the various buttons causing the ship to toss and turn, sending Pink and all the gems bouncing across the bridge and into each other. Steven holding onto Pink’s hair for dear life.)_

She's the captain, I'm the first mate

Enemies turned round can't see straight

Call 'em fish bait, throw 'em on a hook

Diamond so bright they get burned if they look

_(Spinel continues to play around the controls without a care letting out small laughs as she did. Until Pink grabs her hand giving her Diamond a sheepish smile. Steven was dizzily grabbing Pink’s hair before falling onto the ground.)_

**_PINK_ **

It's all eyes on me, let me see 'em

I see your eyes on me boys, hey

You know what my name is

Say it, say it louder

_(Still holding Spinel’s hand Pink spins spinel around before engaging in a small dance. Steven looking on, seeing Pink’s dancing was loose and fluid almost looking like breakdancing in a way. Steven smiled as he joined in with the two copying her movements perfectly, impressing the Diamond.)_

Ho, woah

Come on

What's my name, what's my name? (Diamond)

Say it louder

What's my name What's my name? (Diamond)

Feel the power

No one's gonna stop us soon the world will be ours

What's my name, what's my name?

What's it, what's it, say it, say it

_(The friends then shuffled and dance before striking a pose as the music died down ending.)_

As soon as they were done an alarm sounded snapping them out of the funk, before the holo-room reverted to its original state. Then in the air a screen popped up with Peridot’s face on it.

“My Diamond a human has breached our perimeter!” Peridot says worried.

“Give me a visual.” Pink orders as she takes a moment to correct herself looking proper.

“Hello Ms. Diamandis? It’s time for Dinner and I came to get Steven. Hello?!” Greg says, knocking at the door.

“We have defensive measures at the ready to scare this…..Thing away.” Peridot says readying to press a button.

“Pink, please don’t scare my dad. He doesn’t take stress well, and he keeps his calming tapes in the van.” Steven pleads.

“Hold that Peridot. This human is named Ga-reg, and is Steven’s Fa-ter. He would be upset if something happens to him. I will deal with this personally, call Pearl and tell her to meet us upstairs in her disguise.” Pink says as she makes her way out of the room with Steven following, Spinel staying behind waving bye as she did.

Greg stood at the door tapping his foot nervously. He looked through the screen door trying to see anyone only to see a living room looking much nicer than his own and no one inside. He grunted as he looked away for a moment only for the door to suddenly open showing Steven as well as Pink and Pearl in their human disguises.

“OH! Hello, Ms. Diamandis, Pink.” Greg said, straightening himself.

“Hello, fellow human, here’s your human child/spawn. Have a nice day!” Pearl said as she shoved Pink out of the House.

“Dad is it cool if I hang out with Pink, after school?” Steven asks excitedly.

“Wow, you have fun Kiddo?” Greg asks.

“ABSOLUTELY!! Pink’s has some awesome stuff!” Steven says.

“I can guess, with how fancy the inside of their house looks.” Greg says looking inside.

“You can absolutely come over whenever you feel like it Steven, you're a valuable……. Friend.” Pink says stopping herself.

“Well if you finish your homework, and if it’s cool with Pink’s mother I can’t say no. What do you think, Ms. Peal?” Greg asks.

Pearl let out a groan raking her hands over her face as she looked at Greg. But then she looked to Pink who was giggling as she and Steven conversed a bit. Pink’s face softened and she sighed.

“If My Diamond wishes it, he may come over.” Pearl says.

“AWESOME!!” Pink and Steven say together.

“Great! Just one more thing.” Greg says.

“Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?” Pearl groans wanting the conversation to end.

“Well this may seem a little weird. But when I looked at your daughter it reminded me of someone, and I finally figured out who. My wife….. But not in a ‘Call the police’ kind of way, I mean-just look here.” Greg says as he pulls out a photo and shows it to Pink and Pearl.

In the photo was a girl who was a mirrored version of pink. She had normal palish skin and eyes. Her hair was a similar style to Pink but way smaller, and black with Pink highlights. She wore what looked like a schoolgirl uniform and had a sheepish smile waving to the camera.

“Oh-my-stars.” Pearl said in amazement as she looked at the photo.

“Oh my, she is quite the looker.” Pink said flattered.

“OH MY GOODNESS! It was right on the edge of my mind, but I couldn’t place it. You look just like my mom when she was little!” Steven said amazed.

“I know it blew my mind too. Heck of a world we live in.” Greg says amazed.

“She got a name?” Pink asks.

“Rosabella Quartizine.” Greg says with a peaceful smirk.

“Nice name, hope I can meet her.” Pink says.

“Yeah. Anyway I just got the take-out. If you want we can share some, I ended up ordering a lot…..” Greg says.

“No thank you, good night!” Pearl says slamming the door in Greg and Steven’s face before walking off, Pink smiling and winking before doing the same.

“Ms. Pearl is……. Rather tense.” Greg says.

“Yeah, I know. But I think it’s just because she loves Pink so much, I’m sure she’ll lighten up with time.” Steven says as he and Greg walk off the porch to their home.

\--------

It was night at Beach City and the street was silent and illuminated by the streetlights. Then from between the shadows Peridot was making her way through holding the Corgi, looking scared at everything. She finally reached a street corner taking a moment to breath, before putting the dog down.

“Okay! This is where I found you, Goodbye.” Peridot says breathlessly before walking away only for the corgi to jump in front of her barking happily.

“GAH! G-GO AWAY! I have what I need from you now just shoo and be quiet!” Peridot yelps as the corgi jumps and barks at her.

“PUMPKIN!!” A female voice yells.

Peridot yelps in a panic before jumping into a nearby trash can putting the lid over her. The dog rushing over and pawing at the trash can still barking.

“There ya are ya little fluff machine. Been looking for ya all day.” Ms. Lapis Lazuli says as she emerges from the shadows to the barking dog. She then starts to pet the corgi getting his attention as he went to her, nuzzling close as she carried him.

“Hmmm, that’s not your usual smell. Ya smell like a hospital, oh well. If you can spend your days sniffing trash maybe you can sniff me out a date with someone who isn’t a total A-hole.” Lapis says as she walks off with the corgi, it gives the trash can a few more barks.

Once Lapis was gone, Peridot peeked her head out of the trash can with a relieved sigh. But she suddenly felt a chill up her spine; someone was watching her. She turned her gaze to see a small human with an onion shaped head looking up at her with a blank stare. There was a silent exchange with the Peridot looking terrified at the human as he gave no emotional response. He then pushed the trashcan causing it to fall to its side, Peridot screaming as she rolled down the street, the human boy looking on with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> (Note: Hey there everyone here we are with the second episode of Invader Pink. She has her base, her court, and her human companion. Pink is ready to take over Earth or so she thinks. Just a few more things I had to setup here, but now I've set the stage and some questions that will be answered with time. Work on the next episode has already begun and I am excited for this one. SO STAY TUNED! And if you like what you've read, leave a comment. ;)


End file.
